mseversefandomcom-20200214-history
Akrianos
Akrianos is a planeswalking knight from the plane of Althestra. He was a renowned member of the Althestran Vampire Hunters before the plane's downfall in the hands of Pandora. He is expertly trained in close combat and his magic capabilities include defensive and offensive spells meant to enforce him and his allies during combat. Birth and Early Years Akrianos was born to a middle class family who resided in the vicinity of the Valtrian Castle. Ever since he was young, he looked up to the knights who kept the city and the world safe and worked hard to become one of them. When he was fifteen, he managed to become the squire to one of the Valtrian knights, which eventually earned him the right to train in the castle itself. By the age of twenty-five, he had already begun the process to achieve his dream, and he was knighted at the age of thirty-one, pledging allegiance to the Vampire Hunters. By the age of thirty-six, he was already in charge of a squadron. Ascension While conducting a raid into a vampire castle that belonged to those of Thellior's lineage, Akrianos and his men were ambushed by the leader of the vampires. The knight and the vampire engaged in combat, but Akrianos was soon overpowered, and as his foe strangled him and descended upon his neck to bleed him dry, his spark ignited and he ascended. The last thing he heard as he abandoned Althestra was the screams of his dying men. A few days later he found his way back to his homeworld but, even though he had no control over it, him leaving his men behind to die while he escaped was a violation to the Honor Code of Althestran knights, and he demanded higher authorities to punish him for his crime. The knight council that evaluated his demand agreed that he deserved to be punished, and he was stripped of his knight status and force to start over as a squire. For the next seven years he worked harder than ever to earn the right to be a vampire hunter once more, and he ascended quickly through the ranks until he was knighted once more. However, this time he was not given a squadron and was not allowed to go on raids, instead being left in the Valtrian Castle to train those who aspired to become knights, but he considered that was more than he deserved, and he enjoyed the position he'd earned. The Fall of Althestra In the year 1638, Pandora arrived at Althestra, hoping to avenge what Thellior had done to her plane. Akrianos, unaware of her true intentions, helped her achieve her goal. However, in doing so, Pandora unleashed an evil that was stronger than anything Akrianos and his people had seen in their lives. Even though he wanted to punish Pandora, Akrianos had to leave her behind to try and save his family, but by the time he got back home they were already dead, and Pandora had more than enough time to escape. Swearing vengeance of the woman who destroyed his home, Akrianos left Althestra as it succumbed to the forces of evil, embarking on a crusade against her. The Aftermath of Pandora The Arena The first plane Akrianos arrived at after abandoning Althestra was the Arena. In there, he met a plethora of people (including Skylar Rolt, Arina Nisita and Fulmen Delcarlo, among others). Some he befriended, some he fought, others he helped, but his objective was clear: he wanted to amass an army of planeswalkers to take down Pandora. Mellyner After months of tracing Pandora's steps, Akrianos came upon the world of Mellyner, which was split into six realities. In there, he found out his enemy was hiding in the reality known as Mellyner White. After gathering a group of allies, they began their assault on Pandora's fortress, which was heavily guarded by people devoted to her. After facing both soldiers who worshipped the woman and minions of her own spawning, the group managed to corner her and, after a massive showdown, defeat her. In her weakened state, she could not planeswalk away, and Akrianos pointed his sword at her throat, ready to finish what he had started when he saw his world's downfall. However, Akrianos had learnt many things from the people of the Arena, and among those things, he'd learnt that killing Pandora would solve nothing. He realized that in trying to kill the monster who had destroyed his home, he'd become just like her. He decided to forgive her and let her go, but forced her to swear she'd never set foot on Althestra ever again, threatening to actually kill her if she ever did. Pandora agreed and, bitter with defeat, left Mellyner White. His quest for vengeance complete and his spirit renewed with vigor, Akrianos decided to return to Althestra with a group of people and reclaim it in the name of humanity. Tides of War Years later, Akrianos was approached by Jeska in her quest against Phyrexia. After travelling to a world that had already been conquered, he fought off a mechanical minion. Realizing the threat that Phyrexia represented to the Multiverse he decided to join Jeska's crusade to end Phyrexia once and for all. Category:Planeswalkers Category:Korakhosverse